


Forget Me Not

by StarryFIF2



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (Hints of)Clint/Coulson, Angst, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides he's done trying to save his brother. Instead of being thrilled, Loki is less than happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on Avengerkink: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28425856#t28425856. I thought I was done with this fandom, but nope, I stumbled across a prompt that just would not leave me alone until it got wrote. 
> 
> As always, please excuse any glaring errors. This is unbeta'd. (Sigh).
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this. Feedback is love.

Thor lands a few paces from Loki and ignores the chaos of the battle surrounding him. He forces all thoughts of his friends fighting his brother's shadow minions out of his mind, and instead concentrates all his battle fury on his brother.

Loki arches an eyebrow at him, and his fingers grasp harder at the pulsating orb in his hand. Even Thor, who has little knowledge of magic and its workings, can sense the raw magic emanating from the orb. The waves of magical energy shimmer in the air and cause the fine hairs on Thor's arms to stand to attention.

“Stop this now, Brother!” Thor cries. He swings Mjölnir threateningly, hoping, distantly, that the sight of his weapon will make Loki back off.

Of course, Loki is less than impressed. He barely spares Thor more than a contemptuous look, and goes back to chanting strange, archaic words. Loki's magic has become more powerful since the Chitauri invasion. His brother has spent many months practicing the art and expanding his power. He is now a force to be feared

Black Widow calls his name and stops beside Thor. There's a large gash bleeding sluggishly on her cheek; her left eye is swelling shut. Her body is tense and ready for action; her mouth is set in a hard, implacable line.

“We need to take out that orb, Thor,” Black Widow says, unnecessarily. She aims her weapon and fires a shot; a black cloud of energy surrounds Thors' brother, and the shot is absorbed by the dark mass.

Loki glances their way, his attention grabbed by Black Widow's attack. He holds the orb aloft; it shines with magic. Six shadow figures rise before them, called into being by Loki's dark arts. Black Widow swears, fires rapidly, and two of the figures dissolve. She peers at Thor through her one good eye, and Thor nods.

They charge the remaining four magical enemies. In a matter of minutes they are readily dispatched. Black Widow is winded, and Thor is worried. She's swaying on her feet, and her battle armor is slashed across her stomach. Thor can see that she's been stabbed, and he is reminded, most cruelly, that his allies are not immortal as he is, and that his friend may not recover. Rage, red-hot and carnal, floods his body. If Loki were in front of him, he'd tear him limb from limb.

“Thor, we need to stop him,” Black Widow gasps. She presses a trembling hand against her stomach. Blood seeps out despite her attempts to stop its flow.

Iron Man lands beside Thor. His suit is worse for wear, and Thor notes that Iron Man's left arm hangs by his side, useless. He kneels beside Black Widow with a grunt of pain. Thor stands guard for a moment to make sure no more shadow beings spring to existence. None do.

It seems Loki has expended more magic than he had to spare. His brother is on his knees, gasping for breath, his face dripping sweat. The dark orb is still clutched tightly in Loki's hand. Despite his rage, Thor feels concern. He's by his brother's side in eight large steps, his hand grasping his brother's shoulder tightly.

“Brother!” Thor calls. He tries to peer into his brother's eyes, but Loki's dark hair conceals his face. “Stop this madness!”

Loki tilts his head and glares up at Thor. Blood drips from his nose as he gasps out more archaic words. The ground fairly trembles as more shadowy figures start to materialize. Black Widow is gravely injured; she will not survive another attack. Iron Man is hurt too. Thor doesn't know how Hawkeye, the Captain and the Hulk fare; but chances are they too are at the end of their limits.

Thor reacts; his fist slams into his brother's face. Loki grunts and reels back; the dark orb falls from his grasp and hits the ground. The orb shatters into many pieces, and Loki howls his rage. He's on his feet in a second. A shard of ice glances off Thor's battle armor.

“So,” Loki snarls, “It would seem you've won again.”

“It gives me no pleasure, brother,” Thor states sadly. “I would ask you cease this madness and beg **Father's** forgiveness for all that you've done.”

Loki's hands curl into fists. “I do not crave Father's forgiveness, no more than I ask that you try and save me. I do not want to be saved; I wish for no redemption. I am most happy in my endeavors.”

“Your endeavors nearly brought ruin to this city, yet again; you've harmed my friends. This is madness in its purest form.”

Loki laughs harshly, and looks down at the dark orb almost sadly. “I had the power I craved to achieve my goals. And yet again, you've laid ruin to it. Would you only stay away, my happiness would be that much closer.”

Thor steps closer to Loki, his hand seeking—“Brother—”

“We are not brother's!” Loki seethes. “How many times must I say these words? We have no true familial relations, nor do we share blood! Your constant need to address me as your brother does naught but infuriate me. If only you'd stop. You sicken me, Thor. My heart holds no love for you, nor the **family** I once believed I was a part of. If only you'd stop bothering me with those less than pleasant reminders.”

Loki has said as much hundreds of times in the year and a half since the Chitauri attack and his subsequent escape from Asgardian justice. Thor's heard his brother's words and discarded them time-after-time. But now they give him pause, where before he'd have brushed them off. Perhaps it's because he's over-tired—they'd spent the better part of a week chasing after Loki and his shadow army.

Maybe it's because of Black Widow, pale and bleeding not far from where he stands. Iron Man's discarded his mask, and Tony Stark, white-faced and panicked, is yelling for back up _“Right the fuck now! What do you mean, it's going to take some time?! Natasha **doesn't** have time, Goddamnit! Where's Banner? He's a physicist, for fuck's sake! He knows basic first-aid, we all do because it's mandatory, but I don't think he knows any more about patching up a stab in the gut than I do! And, hey, he's the Hulk right now, he'll smash her up before he puts her back together, so get us help right the fuck now!”_

Or perhaps it's this moment, right now, staring into his brother's face and seeing so much hatred, and none of the brother that used to follow him around for thousands of years, adoration in his eyes. But really, that adoration turned to aloofness all too quickly; and even then, it seemed as if Loki was only tolerating him. Maybe Loki never did care about him at all?

Thor doesn't know, he truly doesn't, what he's feeling emotionally. He does know his body is exhausted, and Loki is filled with so much rage, and Thor is just—he's done. He feels it gut deep, soul deep. He's finished, and Loki is going to finally, **finally** , get what he wants. He's done trying to bring his brother—no wait, it's Loki, they're not really related after all, as Loki's reminded him over and over again—back to the side of good. Loki doesn't want it, and that's fine.

It'll have to be fine.

The words, when Thor speaks, tastes of ash in his mouth, and seem to scrape his throat raw. “I see my presence is bothering you. If I truly love you, I must respect your wishes. I shan't bother you any longer."

Loki seems less than impressed, and he opens his mouth to speak, but what is he going to say that Thor hasn't heard a seemingly million times? He turns his back on his brother, which normally he'd never do when he could be trying to save his brother and get him to redeem himself, but Thor refuses to think of that. Black Widow and Iron Man need him, and the rest of his friends are still missing.

Loki doesn't matter right now.

When Thor looks back over where his bro—Loki—was standing, he's no longer there. It's ok, though, because Tony is tending to Black Widow, Natasha now that the battle's over, and she needs all of his attention.

Natasha's shaking hand clasps weakly at his arm. “You let your brother go.”

“He's not my brother.” The words are foreign in his mouth.

Natasha seems about to speak, but Tony silences her. “Save your breath.” She nods, hisses in pain, and begins to shake on the ground.

“We need to move her, we can't wait any longer.” Tony declares. He sounds scared, and that sends a fission of ice down Thor's spine, not unlike when he touches Loki's Jotun skin accidentally.

“Where are your people's medics?” Thor asks.

“Too damn far away.” Tony snaps, and the fear is gone from his voice. “Your brother put some magical energy around where we were battling, to keep help away, I suppose, and it's taking forever to disappear. No one can enter. I goddamn hope we can leave. She's not going to last—” Tony rests his head against Natasha's forehead as a helicopter appears.

“You're going to be all right, Natasha,” Tony informs her, gently. Natasha's smile is weak and barely there. She looks awful, and Thor is worried she won't receive help in time. That his bro— **Loki** —may be responsible for killing her.

“He's not my brother.” Thor whispers quietly. Tony doesn't hear, too busy with the help climbing from the helicopter. Natasha hears, though, and she seems startled, and maybe worried. Then the medics arrive, and as the helicopter lifts off with Natasha and Tony, Thor turns to where Clint, Steve, and the Hulk are running towards him.

He feels empty inside.

(()))

Natasha will make a full recovery, though it will be months before she can rejoin their battles, and at least a week before she can return to Stark mansion. The second day after she regains consciousness, and is able to have a coherent conversation not hindered by the influence of drugs, or so Stark reassured him, she asks to speak with him.

“Natasha!” Thor booms as he settles into a cushioned armchair by her bed. Tony insisted that an actual cushioned chair be brought to Natasha's room, since whoever was going to stay with her needed the luxury and comfort. Fury had rolled his eyes, but most readily complied with Stark's wishes.

“If I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, please tell me,” Natasha begins after Thor settles into the chair. Thor hands her a glass of water, and watches as she takes a delicate sip. She's pale, and so very weak, and Thor is reminded once again how frail these humans he's taken up arms with are. “Was I delirious or did you actually say that Loki's not your brother?”

“I did in fact say so.” Thor responds immediately. “Though it pains me to say such, it is very much true.”

Natasha seems surprised. She tries to hide her reaction, but Thor knows her well enough by now to see what she's truly feeling. “You seem surprised.”

“Saving your brother is all you talk about. You're determined he redeem himself.”

Thor takes a moment to collect his thoughts, when he'd usually rush his words out. “I will always hope my bro—Loki—finds redemption, but it will not be through our familial connection, because it was never truly there. Loki has always said thus, and I finally see the truth in his words. We are not brothers; we've never been brothers.”

“Just because you're not related by blood, doesn't mean you don't still love him and want to save him.” The words seem to be very hard for Natasha to say; her dislike of Loki has never been well hidden. What it must be costing her to try and comfort him. Thor feels a rush of affection for this strong, capable woman.

“My love for Loki no longer matters. It appears I have finally reached the end of my patience and forgiveness. Loki doesn't want to be saved. I no longer wish to save him. I am done trying.”

Natasha once more seems shocked beyond words. It is a long, uncomfortable moment before she can finally say, “You don't really mean that.”

Thor touches her shoulder as gently as possible. “I am upsetting you, that was not my intention. Apologies, Natasha. Think no more of this situation. Rest.”

Natasha stops him as the door to her room slides open. “Aren't you worried what he'll do now that you aren't trying to bring him to justice?”

Thor's face hardens. “I never said I'd stop trying to bring him back to Asgard.”

The door slides shut on Natasha's troubled face.

(()))

Loki appears, angry and powerful, a day later. He's stirring up trouble, but seemingly with no plan. He stands atop a building, and shoots ice daggers at pedestrians walking on the street. No one's seriously injured, as of yet, and Thor lands beside his brother. The Hulk lands to Thor's left, Captain America on his back, with a spray of gravel.

Black Widow is still injured and unable to fight; Iron Man, too, is sitting this fight out, his arm still healing, but he's on stand-by if Loki has a more dangerous scheme waiting, which is always a possibility. Clint is visiting Coulson's grave, and too far away to offer assistance.

“Loki!” Thor calls. Mjölnir is a heavy, reassuring weight in his hand. “Stop this at once!” The Hulk growls and shuffles forward a few steps menacingly. The Captain readies his shield.

“And why should I?” Loki queries.

“You will have no more warnings. Stop at once, or we will not hold back.” Loki glances at him, contempt clear on his face.

“No appeals to my better nature?” He asks, scathing. “You are not going to tell me how precious these Midgardian scum are? No 'Brother, stop this madness, please?'”

“No.” Thor says. Mjölnir gleams in the early morning light. Loki's eyes snap to his, and his sneer vanishes as he looks to Thor's face. His eyes widen a fraction, and then he vanishes, just as The Hulk charges forward. The Hulk crushes through the side of the roof and falls to the street below. With a sigh, Thor starts after Banner, ready to corral the Hulk if need be.

At least Loki left without a fight and more damage to the city.

(())

“Your brother was unusually docile today.” Tony says after they arrive back at Stark Mansion. “I was sure I'd have to suit up and fight one armed. I'm glad I didn't have to.”

“He's not my brother.” Thor reminds his friends tiredly. That ice-cold feeling is back in his chest, numbing him, and he just wants to forget Loki and his madness. It appears he won't be able to do so, at least not right now. Tony seems just as shocked as Natasha had. “He also used his magics and left before we could apprehend him.”

“What do you mean he's not your brother?” Tony asks. “You always call Loki your brother. You love to remind him you're related.”

“We are not actually related, as Loki's told me more than once. I now see the wisdom in his words, as well as the truth, and I agree with him.”

“So you don't care what happens to him?” Tony appears to be choosing his words with great care.

“I wish no harm on Loki, but if we must use force to bring him to justice, than we will do so. I will do what I must to make sure he is finally apprehended and his madness is ended.”

Tony nods, though he seems uncertain. “Okay then.” He shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably before he points behind him and says, “I'm going to go and work on the suit.”

(()))

Not even a day has passed before Loki reappears, this time with a small, goblin-like creature that breathes fire. Clint and Natasha are still unavailable, Clint still not back from visiting Coulson's grave, and Tony has no choice but to join the battle.

The goblin-like creature is fast, and easily outpaces the Hulk, Captain America, and even Thor. Mjölnir misses the creature time-after-time, and the Hulk roars his fury as the creature sticks its tongue out at him and breathes fire his way. Iron Man blasts the creature through a wall, and the chase is on.

Loki appears before Thor, preventing Thor from chasing after his friends. Loki seems paler than normal, and his eyes have a wild look to them that Thor remembers seeing after he learned of his true heritage. Thor stops short and stares mutely at Loki.

“No words for me today, Thor?” Loki says, taunting. Thor stares at the black-haired villain. His silence seems to infuriate Loki, and he blasts Thor away with a wave of magical energy.

 _Well then_ , Thor thinks as he brushes himself off, _The battle is on._ Loki laughs wildly, manic energy filling him as Thor rushes towards the villainous God.

By the time Iron Man, Captain America and the Hulk return, Banner carrying the dead Goblin-like creature in one massive hand, Loki's cheek is bruised, his nose broken, and he's still laughing. Thor's left hand is also broken, his arm is burned, and there's a crack down his chest-plate.

“You will acknowledge me!” Loki cries, his voice filled with hate. “You will not forget me!” He sends an ice dagger flying towards Thor's face, which Thor easily blocks with Mjölnir. “Say something!”

Thor growls, and hurls his hammer at Loki. A wall of ice envelops Loki, and when the ice falls away beneath Mjölnir's might, the God is gone. His weapon safely back in his hand, he turns towards his comrades.

“It appears Loki has fled once again. My apologies.”

“It's all right, Thor,” Steve says reassuringly.

“We'll, uh, get him next time?” It sounds like Tony is asking a question.

“We will bring Loki to justice next time, friend.” Thor confirms. He claps a hand on Tony's good shoulder, mindful of his friend's still healing arm.

“Sure.” Tony agrees, though his eyes are worried as they glance towards Thor.

(())

Thor dreams of standing at the top of a tall building. The sky is a bright, vibrant blue. Birds fly by, the wind carrying the sound of their flapping wings. Thor turns and starts at the sight of Loki. He's covered head-to-toe in blood, and he carries a scythe in his left hand. There's a puddle of blood spreading sluggishly across the pavement towards Thor.

“You cannot escape me, Thor,” Loki whispers, his voice, while soft, is strangely distorted, as if Loki's speaking from a great distance. His green eyes sparkle strangely in the sunlight.

Thor opens his mouth to respond, and finds that while he's willing to speak, his vocal chords refuse to give sound to the words. The blood is nearly at his feet. Thor tries to step back and finds that he cannot move.

“Remember that you are mine, Thor. Our destinies are entwined; we complete each other.”

In the blink of an eye, Loki is in front of him. There's white-hot pain as the scythe slices through the vulnerable flesh of his neck, and then with a jerk, Thor's awake, gasping for air. His hand touches the skin of his neck, and he breathes a sigh of relief to find it's whole.

It's a long while before Thor can fall back to sleep.

(()))

Loki attacks twice more the following week. He doesn't confront Thor directly, though Thor finds Loki is looking his way more often than not. None of the Avengers are injured during the battles, and Natasha continues to heal with no complications.

Even more strange, Thor's beginning to believe Loki's taken to following him around. Which is in fact unusual even for Loki, but all the same, Thor wonders if he's correct in believing Loki is shadowing his every move. Four times he's caught glimpses of Loki out of the corner of his eye. Just this morning, while out at the shopping center with Clint and Bruce, he turned and saw Loki standing beside an ice cream cart. Clint seemed less than convinced when Thor mentioned the sighting.

“I doubt your brother is spending his undoubtedly busy time following you around, Thor. Loki would never do something like that.”

Thor nods in agreement, but he's unconvinced.

Later that evening, he steps outside a pizza parlor, six pizzas in his arms, and stops at the sight of Loki leaning against a lamppost. Loki smiles and nods his head, and falls into step beside Thor. Thor is tense and ready for an attack, but as no humans are crying in alarm, Thor feels safe in the assumption that Loki is using a glamour to mask his true form.

“Aren't you curious as to why I am here?” Loki asks. He huffs in irritation when Thor refuses to answer, nor spare him a glance. “So I am no longer your brother, which you have been repeating ad nauseum for far too long, and now I am also not even worthy of my adversaries very gaze?”

Thor feels it is safe to nod 'yes'.

“Finally, a reaction!” Loki exclaims theatrically.

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Loki feels compelled to speak again. “And why, pray tell, am I deserving of such silence? What have I done to deserve no words from you?”

As Tony's mansion isn't far off, Thor feels it is time to say his piece. “We are not brothers, Loki, but rather enemies. I would no sooner speak with the Chitauri, nor one of my enemies on the battlefield. We are neither laying out the terms of a peace agreement, nor am I bringing you in for my Father's justice. I have no further words to spare for you.”

Thor walks a few more steps, and finds Loki is no longer walking beside him. Loki seems furious as Thor turns back to look at him. He watches, eyes blank.

“The next time I see you, I'll be back to attempting to defeat you, so that Father may mete out your punishment.” Loki snarls at Thor's words and vanishes.

Thor shakes his head, his stomach churning with unease, and begins to walk.

((()))

Four days later, Loki's back again, powerful and angry. The Avengers have been fortunate that no other enemies have been actively challenging them. With Natasha still recovering, another villain targeting their team and city could spell disaster. As it stands, all of their energy has been spent on defeating and ultimately capturing Loki.

Loki appears behind Thor, and concentrates his considerable magics on the Thunder God. Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and the Hulk are left to deal with the weird slime creature the God of Mischief conjures. Thor can only spare a glance towards his friends, and what he sees, Hawkeye being dragged into the slimy creature by one massive tentacle, fuels his anger.

“My actions anger you, do they not?” Loki taunts. He throws a sphere of crackling energy Thor's way, which he dodges. A vehicle behind him upturns into a fire hydrant. Thor snarls, but remains otherwise silent.

“You know, your silence makes our fights ever so boring, Thor.” Loki says. His voice quivers ever-so slightly. Mjölnir blocks the next energy sphere, though his hand is tingling unpleasantly. Loki disappears and reappears behind him, and the hit he delivers to the back of Thor's head causes him to drop his weapon. Thor's answering punch sends the God flying into the side of a nearby building.

Loki scowls and reappears in front of the Thunder God. He wipes a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. “Is that any way to treat your brother?” He asks contemptuously.

“As you have so often told me, Loki, we're not **brothers**.” Thor snaps.

Loki laughs, high and cold, and snarls, “After all this time, you listen now?” He conjures a wave of energy that sends Thor flying backwards. At the same moment, the slime monster explodes in all its slime-filled glory. Hawkeye, covered head-to-toe in its remains, sends Thor a dark look.

“Your brother is crazy.”

“He's not my brother.” Thor responds automatically. Hawkeye looks less than convinced, and Thor wonders if he's only fooling himself.

(()))

Thor wakes up that night with Loki perched atop him, an ice dagger pointed at his throat. He swallows reflexively, and the tip pierces his skin, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Loki leans way. Thor can just make out Loki's eyes, wild and frantic, in the darkened room.

“I thought I'd be happy, but I find I'm not.” Loki whispers. His voice carries a wealth of emotion that Thor can't give name to.

“What do you mean, Loki?” Thor asks tiredly.

Loki laughs quietly, and there's a manic tinge to it. He runs an unsteady hand through his hair with his free hand. The tip of the ice dagger digs into Thor's skin again, but Loki holds it steady enough that it fails to draw more blood.

“I would think you'd know, even as dim-witted as you can be.”

Thor scowls, but he doesn't call Mjölnir to his side, though he should. Loki is unpredictable, but he looks off-kilter and unsteady enough that Thor is almost certain he can have Loki in cuffs before the God can call his magics to aid in his escape. But Thor's hands remain by his side, and he doesn't call his weapon to his hand.

“Explain yourself, Loki. I am far too tired for your games.”

Loki glances at him, his eyes sparking. His mouth is set in a stubborn line, unwilling to speak. Thor is forcibly reminded of their childhood, and how stubborn Loki can be. He could hold onto secrets with a tenacity nearly unmatched; jealousy guarding every truth close to his heart.

Finally, haltingly, Loki speaks. “I find myself angry that you no longer call me brother. Your unwillingness to try and save me has also constantly been on my mind. It is maddening.”

Thor sits upright so swiftly his head spins. Loki quickly leans away so the ice dagger doesn't cause Thor any harm. “It is you who always denied our relation!”

“You think I do not know this!” Loki cries. The ice dagger vanishes as if it never were, and Loki takes the opportunity to grab Thor by both shoulders and shake him so hard Thor's teeth seem to rattle in his head. “I do not know why I am obsessing! You are an exasperating, irritating bug that I wish to squash. My thoughts used to be preoccupied with your downfall. And now, instead, I yearn for you to call me brother. I wish for you to lecture me on the supposed merits of being good. I want you to tell me about the good I supposedly possess.”

“I do not know if I can go back to how we used to be.” Thor answers sadly. “The fight where Black Widow was grievously injured, I saw something in you that chilled my very heart, and it pained me far too much to think of you as brother.”

Loki stares at Thor, and he can see Loki's lightning quick mind absorbing all Thor has said. He turns away and stands, and begins to pace across the floor. Every now and then, he turns and considers Thor before looking away. Thor sits in bed and watches.

Loki opens his mouth to speak, but Thor's door suddenly slides open and Iron Man and the Hulk burst in. Loki seems irritated with the interruption. Thor is surprised Loki offers no objections, and simply holds out his hands for the cuffs. Iron Man seems bewildered, but he obediently cuffs the God and leads him from the room. Loki glances back at Thor, and his smile is sincere.

Thor lays back down, his mind in chaos, and wonders just what this emotion he's feeling is.

(()))

“You let yourself be captured,” Thor proclaims an hour later, and probably unnecessarily. Loki looks up from the floor, where he'd been studying his hands. He doesn't seem to be the least bit surprised to see Thor standing before him, only thick glass separating the two of them.

“Yes.” Loki agrees. He steps forward. His eyes bore into Thor's.

“Why?” Thor questions. His breath catches, and he silently begs Loki to answer. He needs Loki to answer. He has to know why. His bro—Loki—is many things: wild, unpredictable, a menace, and powerful. Everything he does, no matter how mad it may seem to Thor, is done for a reason. So if he let himself be captured, and he indeed had, Thor has no illusions that Loki had been cowed by the unexpected presence of Iron Man and the Hulk, then he has done so for a reason.

“I've come to the very sad conclusion that, as frustrating and self-righteous as you may be, you are a vital part of my life.” Loki begins slowly, ponderously, “So if my capture might lead to you returning to the way things were before, than I'd suffer the indignity of your little team putting me in a cell.”

 _Loki did this for him. That he may find forgiveness in his heart_. Thor thinks, shocked. Looking at Loki, shackled and uncertain before him, Thor feels the ice surrounding his heart begin to melt away. His roiling stomach settles for the first time in weeks, and his world begins to realign itself.

“I will try.” Thor announces. He presses his fingers against the glass and a smile spreads across his face as Loki creeps forward and timidly presses his hand against the glass opposite of where Thor's rests. The moment breaks and Loki steps away, his customary sneer on his face, all timidity gone. He is a bristling, angry animal again.

“You do that.” Loki sneers coldly, his words carrying venom. It seems to Thor as if Loki is trying extra hard to erase all traces of the warmth he'd shown moments before.

Thor observes Loki, captured and still bristling, all the fire he possesses still burning within, and he tells Loki, “Maybe after you've faced our Father, you'll join us. Or at least, try and stop scheming. You've much good inside you, Loki.”

Loki laughs, and Thor frowns at the bitterness it contains. “After I listen to the All Father's lecture and I've returned to Midgard, for I shall never stay on Asgard, we shall see what I choose to do.” His eyes are almost soft as they behold Thor. “But, for you, I shall try. Brother.”

Thor's breath catches at the unexpected admission on Loki's behalf. “I will convince you yet, Brother.”

Loki's eyes close, and his face softens for one long, heart-stopping moment. “I look forward to it.” Loki turns his back and walks over to the small cot in the corner of his cell, done with the conversation. Thor takes his cue from Loki, and left as well.

Time will only tell if he can convince Loki to truly give up his evil ways, and Thor knows he has a long fight ahead of him to convince Loki good is what he truly desires. Their relationship is still rocky at best, but his heart no longer aches to think of Loki as his brother. That is a step in the right direction. He'll do everything in his power to aid Loki, and along the way, maybe, just maybe, they'll be all right.

And if Thor has anything to say about it, they will be.

(()))

Later that night, Loki looks upon Clint and says, “I harmed him because he was in my way and he sought to stop me.”

Clint's breath catches in his throat. “You bastard. Coulson was only doing his job and you killed him!”

Loki slinks forward, graceful and feline. “You are not listening, Agent Barton. Did I not say I 'harmed' him, not 'killed'?”

Clint freezes in place.

Loki smiles smugly and croons, “Maybe you should talk to Director Fury, and ascertain the whereabouts of your Agent?”

Loki laughs as Clint rushes from the room. He told his brother that he'd consider doing good, but if he does in fact choose the rather dull life his brother so enjoys, he'll still take pleasure in stirring up a little mischief. It is one of life's little pleasures, after all.

Still laughing, Loki settles onto the cot, and begins to meditate.


End file.
